Different
by googlygummybear
Summary: Jack and Sally have a daughter, but she isnt a monster like the rest of them. Her parents feel bad that she's alway hidden away from others, so they send her to a human school. But she'll find out that what she thought humans were like, was completely wrong. It's not my best writing, but its more of a story written for the fun of it.
1. Who is this?

Outside under the dark, cloudy sky the yells and screams of the Halloween Town parade could be heard, even from the depths of the dead forest. Every creature of every race was out standing in the main square singing along to the loud booming music. Except for one girl, whom nobody in the town of Halloween knew about, with the exception of her parents.

Instead of enjoying the festivities, this young 16 year old girl sat in the basement of her home, drawing pictures of the forest and the tilting buildings that cluttered the town. Through the thick walls and small window she could hear the music. She loved the song that the band was playing and found herself singing the lyrics quietly to herself.

_… I am the who when you call who's there  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
filling you dreams to the brim with fright  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
__That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
In this town don't we love it now  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' you please make way for a very special guy  
Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King  
now this is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
La la-la la…_

Her singing faded lightly into an almost silent humming as the band replayed the song. The girl looked through her small window and thought about how everyone was cheering on her dad, as he performed his Pumpkin King act.

She had seen her father practice his act many times, but he could never go full out or he would probably burn the house down. She always wished that she could go out and enjoy everything with the monsters of Halloween Town. But she was different than the others. She was human.

She finally finished smudging the thick darkening pencil lines on the brown wrinkled paper to create the depths of the corners. The girl picked up the paper and wiped the sticky eraser shavings off of it before pining it to the large corkboard filling up most of the stone wall.

Walking over to her armoire, she grabbed a black nightgown with lilac colored trim. She pulled her bleach blonde hair up into the middle of the back of her skull slipping a pony holder to keep it in place.

Finally finishing she slipped back the white comforter on her bed towards the wrought iron foot board and then pulled it up over her shoulders.


	2. The News

The girl felt someone nudging her shoulder; she moaned and flipped over letting her eyelids lift slowly. She saw a woman with red hair crouching in front of her, "mom please let me sleep."

"Havan I've let you sleep long enough, its 1 in the afternoon now come on upstairs your father and I have something to tell you." Her mom stood up and she heard her heels on the stone steps that led into the living room upstairs.

She ripped the covers off of her figure and sat up; walking over to her armoire she pulled out and slipped on a pairs of light grey sweatpants and a black and white striped sweatshirt with a white tank top.

Havan ran up the steps and into the kitchen where she saw her mom Sally Skelington and her dad Jack Skellington sitting at the round black dining table. "Havan there you are," her father said smiling.

Pulling out a chair she sat down in front of her odd parents, "okay am I in trouble, because if I am, I didn't do it," Havan protested before they could say anything.

"You not in trouble, but we have some exciting news for you. We both know how you've always wanted to leave this house and have friends, so me and you father have enrolled you in a human school just a couple minutes away from the Dead Forest."

Havan's eyes widened and a large smile spread across her face she stood up and crashed into her parents as she gave them both a huge hug, "OH MY GOSH thank you thank you thank you!"

"You welcome sweetie, now here's your schedule and everything you'll need, you're starting tomorrow, because it the start of a new term, and we registered you as Havan Skelton, instead," Her dad said.

"I don't care, I can't believe it," Havan ran downstairs to her room right after and started filling out the forms that she would have to hand in.

_Name: Havan Skelton_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Grade: 11th…_

She finished filling everything out and started digging through her closet trying to find a bag, finally she found a black bag with white bones and some grey bats covering it, she shoved her notebooks, pencils, books, and art supplies into it before zipping it up.

Havan finally got tired enough and pulled on a black Edward Scissor Hands tank top and black vampire teeth pajama pants and laid down in bed and pulled the covers up and drifted off.


	3. Almost There

Havan's POV

I woke up abruptly when my alarm started blaring in my ear; I quickly turned it off and jumped out of bead when I remembered what day it was. Monday and my first day of school!

Quickly I ran into my bathroom and took a shower, making sure my hair was completely smooth and smelled of Vanilla. I stepped out and dried myself off and wrapped a light grey robed around my body. Grabbing my red hair dryer I ran it through my hair until it laid flat against my head.

I brushed it so it fell straight over my shoulders and down my back. Rushing back into my room I put on a black turtleneck since it was getting chilly outside, a pair of white skinny jeans and black boots.

Checking over my appearance once more, I left my room and went upstairs to grab a granola bar and an apple. My parents weren't awake yet, and I found no point of waking them up.

My walk to the dead woods was full of me looking over my shoulder and hiding behind anything I could find. If someone saw me they would question me and I would be in deep trouble, so would mom and dad.

When I reached the other edge of the forest I saw the small bustling town, there was a path leading to a small abandoned cabin right on the edge of town. That was where I was headed.

After reaching the cabin I opened the back door and looked around inside. The living room was big and spacious with a large couch and small chair, the kitchen held a simple stove, fridge and sink. Through one doorway was a bedroom with a full bed bare of sheets, and through a different doorway was a bathroom.

Nothing special. I went out the front door and stood near the road, the bus was supposed to pick me up here. I stood in silence, jumping when the large yellow school bus pulled up and stopped in front of me.

I stepped onto the steps and walked down the aisle slowly, there was one empty seat, and I took it quickly. The ride to school was quiet and filled with many stares from miscellaneous students.

When we finally pulled up to the school, everyone pushed to get off the bus. They all quickly scattered and followed their groups into school, since it was the middle of the year everyone knew their friends, and everyone would know the new girl soon enough.


End file.
